Campamento de tentaciones
by Ms.ldy
Summary: [Kacchako] Ellos solo tenían por seguro dos cosas: Estaban ardiendo en llamas e iban a apagarse, aunque el lugar donde los pilló la combustión no les favoreciera.


**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi. Esta historia ha sido escita por diversión y sin fines lucrativos.**

* * *

Campamento de tentaciones

Se estaba tardando aproximadamente un minuto deslizando hacia abajo el cierre de su tienda con movimientos cuidadosos, quería a toda costa evitar cualquier sonido que pudiera hacer, apoyando su mano en la cremallera para filtrar el ruido hasta que consiguió su primer objetivo, abrir la carpa.

Con la mayor cautela posible salió de ella sacando una pierna primero y después la otra. Una vez que consiguió la técnica para bajar el cierre, subirlo al menos no fue tan complejo.

Ahora debía caminar con el doble de cuidado que había tenido anteriormente, estaba nerviosa por lo que fuera a llegar a suceder una vez completara su misión, debía pasar por fuera de las otras tiendas en un suelo lleno de ramas.

Cargaba los nervios a flor de piel y una colonia de mariposas teniendo una batalla de danza en su estómago, en estos casos usar su quirk claramente no era una opción a menos que quisiera irse directo a la luna, aunque se dirigía a un lugar parecido -Pensó y se sonrió. El paseo a unicornio por sus dulces y malvados pensamientos se vio interrumpido con el crujido de una rama quebrándose que la hizo dar un salto y rápidamente taparse la boca con ambas manos para no gritar y empeorar todo. Al parecer nadie se despertó, eso era bueno, ya se estaba acercando al sector de los hombres.

Iba contando los pasos que daba para convencerse de que al final no serían muchos, cuando el corazón se atoró en su garganta y no pudo gritar. Sintió una presencia detrás suyo, alguien más grande, imponente, ahora sí la habían atrapado, había estado teniendo demasiada suerte en su plan. Todo cambió, sin embargo, en el momento que identificó los brazos que la atraparon por la espalda y se amarraron a su cintura. Suspiró aliviada, el alma le había vuelto al cuerpo y solo se dejó amar unos segundos por su captor, antes de voltearse a verlo, agradeciéndole al cielo que fuera él y no otro.

"Casi me matas de un susto"

"Te dije que con cuidado, cara redonda" Él dijo entre besos y más besos, en sus labios, en sus mejillas, en donde cayeran. "¿Qué demonios habrías hecho si hubiese sido uno de esos extras?"

Ella se reía "No lo sé, pero habría estado perdida, ya me habrían enviado de vuelta y definitivamente, quién hubiera sido, no lo estaría besando ¿no crees?" Aunque gruñó ante ese último comentario, no se despegó de ella. "No te preocupes tanto, ya estoy contigo"

"Hm, cómo sea, mujer, sólo larguémonos de aquí rápido"

La chica asintió y se dispuso a caminar en silencio. Él no. Él repentinamente se volteó, la levantó en sus brazos y se la echó al hombro, como un saco al hombro, muy ¿amorosamente?

Desde ese nuevo punto de vista, en el cuál solo veía su espalda, era difícil decir la expresión en su rostro. Era casi literalmente una bomba. No podía saber si de un momento a otro había cambiado de humor, si estaba tranquilo, feliz o enojado, a menos que tomara la iniciativa de preguntarle nerviosa pero risueñamente qué hacía y porqué, y así lo hizo.

"No pienso dejar que si haces ruido, uno de esos imbéciles lo escuche y vaya corriendo a avisarle a Aizawa que nos están atacando o algo así y formen un puto alboroto" Respondió tan simplemente que su compañera frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué? ¡En ese caso yo te llevaría mucho mejor a ti usando mi quirk! y no haríamos ruido" Protestó, acomodándose más arriba para quedar con la boca muy cerca del oído ajeno y quejarse en un volumen que sólo se escuchase en el metro cuadrado donde se hallaban.

"¿Ah sí? ¿Podrías?" Todas las respuestas que iban y venían en esa conversación a susurros tenían un toque de diversión en cada palabra.

"¿Uh? Claro que sí" Hizo un puchero que él pudo reconocer aún sin mirarla a la cara.

Dentro del silbido de la brisa, el grillar de aquellos insectos verdes ocultos en algún sitio entre los árboles y los arbustos y el sutil sonar de la hierba al ser pisada, escuchó un "Lo sé" y prefirió aguardar esos momentos sin alegar, pues no necesitaría el beneficio de la duda que el hecho de estar enamorándose le podría brindar haciéndole creer que quizás, se imaginó aquel "Lo sé" cuando realmente él nunca lo dijo. Ella sabía que era cierto, él creía en ella. Él le demostraba que creía en ella.

Sin terminar de divagar lo feliz que se sentía, tuvo que bajar al suelo, ya habían llegado. Su compañero en un rápido movimiento, bajó el cierre que les daría acceso al interior de la carpa, solo gesticulando, le indicó que entrara y tras seguirla, con otro rápido movimiento, lo subió. Sanos, salvos y sin despabilar al resto, así habían llegado.

Lo primero que hizo dentro del nido de su amante, fue hundir con su peso un poco la ''cama'' al dejarse caer en el colchón portable, pues se veía muy cómodo y en efecto, lo era. Gozó solo unos pocos instantes del esponjoso colchón y de nuevo se encontraba luchando contra la inquieta lengua de su desasosegado chico que la acorraló entre sí mismo y la superficie, posándose sobre ella, besándola con ímpetu y su característica ferocidad, ella conocía esa chispeza y se aferró a su cuello ignorando totalmente el collar de dientes que la pasaba a llevar, levantó unos dos dedos para no ser traicionada por su peculiaridad, los besos eran correspondidos y respondidos activamente, se mordían los labios, los lamían, inclusive de a momentos los besaban con ternura. Parecía que él intentaba decir algo pero en cuanto abría la boca y la volvía a mirar, echaba al agua todas las palabras y optaba por seguir amando los enrojecidos labios de su sonrosada compañera, con miedo a perderlos si los dejaba libres, después de cada beso costaba hasta separarse a tomar aire y esos microsegundos de intervalo que pasaban entre cada uno, eran una tortura. Casi como una batalla, el último en cansarse sería el ganador. Batalla que eventualmente ganó Ochako.

"Por el santo infierno que quería hacer eso" Dijo Bakugo sonriendo satisfecho.

"Yo también" Murmuró en respuesta la castaña igual de contenta "Esperamos tanto"

"Ni siquiera sé cómo aguanté todo el día, es tan jodidamente tarde"

"Pero así es mejor, están todos durmiendo y nadie nos va a poder interrumpir"

Bakugo observó encandilado el seráfico rostro de la dulce Uraraka.

"Tienes la cara de un ángel... no, qué mierda, dejas en ridículo a cualquier ángel, pero aún piensas como un demonio y eso me..."

"¿Parece extraño?"

"Encanta" Terminó.

Porque en primer lugar, durante la tarde, en una conversación detrás de un árbol de tantos que había en el campamento, el rubio se quejó por la falta de tiempo y privacidad que tendrían los dos, Uraraka lo interpretó de esa forma por uno de los comentarios que dejó salir de su boca y tuvo la idea de escabullirse a la tienda de campaña de su amante antes del amanecer, exactamente las 5:00, así no contaría como que habían trasnochado, puesto que antes de su reunión dormirían unas horas y tendrían un hermoso tiempo de calidad aprovechando que toda la clase estaba dormida antes de la hora que correspondía levantarse, empezó como una broma basada en una buena idea, y Bakugo aceptó, desafiándola así a cumplir la palabra, y como ella era una mujer de armas tomar, no se echó para atrás ni un segundo. Por supuesto, esto él ya lo sabía con anterioridad, por lo cuál decidió ir a encontrarla y ahora estaban así, en la misma pose. Uno sobre la otra, una jugando con los dientes del collar que le colgaba encima del rostro por la posición dominante en la que estaba su dueño.

Fue soltando el collar y pasando su mano delicadamente desde el cuello hacia abajo, pasando por el pecho con desplazamientos torpes. Atentamente, él calló, la tomó por la cabeza y besó su frente por largo tiempo, dándole el pase de confianza para que continuara el recorrido por su abdomen, las respiraciones como el único sonido presente les indicaban que solo los dos eran testigos del momento. Al deslizarse por sus costados, bajó hasta la cintura y con los dedos subió un centímetro la camisa que tanto estorbo representaba en su trabajo y acunó sus manos por debajo de la tela, tocando su espalda, quedando en contacto directo piel con piel. Y así se quedó, apacible, disfrutando el calor de su piel y de todo su ser que en todos los sentidos era tan ardiente, tenía la fortuna de ser la única en poder llegar a conocer todos los sentidos de su calidez y experimentarlos por sí misma y que, aunque él no se lo dijera, saber que el sentimiento de bendición era mutuo. Solo con una mirada.

Con la mirada de ese momento, ella abrazada a su cintura sin despegarse de su espalda, él con una mano entre la barbilla y el cuello de la chica, y la otra arriba, los dedos jugando con algunos mechones castaños de su despeinado cabello corto derramado por la cabecera. Los dos sin pestañear, con una fiebre de amor y el corazón latiendo a mil, al borde de la cornisa. Uraraka puso su propia mano sobre la de Bakugo, que tocaba parte de su mentón y su cuello, haciéndola bajar hasta estar entre su clavícula y su cuello, entrelazaron los dedos y usando la mano que antes jugaba a enredar su cabello, acarició la rosada mejilla de la chica, lamentablemente esto por el contrario de ayudar, empeoró la temperatura en su rostro.

"Katsuki" Susurró

"¿Ochako?"

"Yo..."

El toque de una trompeta despertador los sacó de su trance violentamente, brincaron en sus lugares y alarmados buscaron los celulares para verificar la hora, Bakugou encontró el suyo tirado cerca de la almohada y al desaturdirse por el brillo de la pantalla, vio que solo habían pasado 40 minutos desde las 5 AM. "Mierda" Dobló los brazos como haciendo una lagartija sobre ella y quiso matar a quién fuera que estuviera tocando esa maldita trompeta y despertando hasta a los pájaros con ella.

"¡Arriba héroes! ¡Las malas hierbas no se van a sacar solas!" Gritó All Might como si la orquesta que acababa de dar no hubiese bastado para levantar a todos.

"¿Qué hacemos?" Preguntó la castaña.

"Qué tal si usas tu quirk y-" Ella lo miró expectante "... nos vamos a la mierda" Sugirió rascándose la cabeza con impaciencia.

Ochako levantó un brazo y tocó su mejilla con ternura "No estoy segura de como sería irnos para allá, pero te puedo ofrecer irnos a la luna más tarde ¿Sí?"

Bakugo suspiró, se levantó evitando mostrar la cara para disimular su sonrojo, aún no estaba acostumbrado a tales sentimientos y las situaciones en que se metía por ellos, por ella. "Yo salgo primero y te cubro" Dijo apunto de abandonar la tienda, por suerte no alcanzó a hacerlo cuando notó una luz acercarse. Uraraka rápidamente se echó al suelo en una esquina para parecer un bulto en la sombra. Un palo aparentemente de escoba emergiendo desde afuera de la carpa casi se clava en su ojo. Era Aizawa que estaba pasando por cada puesto levantándolos.

"Si yo no estoy durmiendo ustedes tampoco, ya levántense de una vez todos" Lo oyeron decir apenas. "Seamos empáticos"

"Ya voy, maldita sea" Contestó Bakugo. "No me tiene que dejar tuerto..."

Un momento ¿Aizawa estaba golpeando la carpa de cada uno con ese palo? ¿Eso significaba que ya había pasado por la zona de las mujeres? ¿O iba para allá?

La luz de la linterna se alejó.

"Voy a salir, tú no salgas hasta que te de una señal" Ochako asintió.

Salió y se quedó en el mismo sitio custodiando la tienda, atándose los cordones de las zapatillas con la mayor lentitud que le fue posible para hacer tiempo. Por la ruta que había tomado Aizawa, se pudo dar cuenta que efectivamente, ya había pasado con el golpe en la carpa despertador por el lado de las mujeres, eso no podía ser bueno, pero tampoco había pasado algo más, así que guardó calma por el momento para no levantar sospechas y en cuanto calculó que ya todos habían ido a reunirse con All Might y Aizawa al punto de encuentro, le dio dos golpes a la tienda para que Uraraka saliera y por caminos no tan separados, fueron hasta donde los demás. Todos llevaban puesto su pijama o una camisa y unos shorts, y por supuesto no se habían peinado.

"¿Estamos todos, jóvenes?" Gritó All Might.

"¡Sí!" Contestaron los héroes en formación de la clase A.

"¡Buenos días! ¡Hoy es un maravilloso día! ¿No lo creen?"

"¡Sí, lo es! ¡buenos días!" Saludaron todos al unísono, todos menos uno.

"Cuáles días, faltan 2 horas para que amanezca" Se quejó el rubio cenizo con los brazos cruzados.

All Might revisó un pequeño reloj de bolsillo que tenía "¡Exacto, Joven Bakugo! según este reloj faltan 2 horas para que amanezca, pero la maldad no conoce de horas ni minutos y ¡los héroes tampoco!" Terminó esa frase con orgullo sin dejar de mostrar los dientes con su gloriosa y típica sonrisa. "¡Así que vamos a dar inicio al entrenamiento!"

"Tch" fue todo lo que dijo rodando los ojos.

Era curioso, porque Bakugo siempre se levantaba temprano y el hacerlo no le representaba ningún problema sino más bien un beneficio, él mismo había construido el hábito de ir a las 6 AM a trotar sin detenerse a mirar el clima, pero es que, nadie entendía cuál era el motivo, tal vez el único motivo por el que podría hacer una excepción y mandar al diablo su estricta rutina.

Él se estaba quemando.

Y ese iba a ser un día muy largo.

* * *

**Aquí trayendo una nueva mini historia Kchk, con M de "maldad" (pero de la buena c:)**


End file.
